


Shameless

by xintong88



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Other, taekook
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xintong88/pseuds/xintong88
Summary: 18R ABO  救生员x冰淇淋摊贩
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Shameless

“不要...”

“什么不要？”他在求我。

“不要弄疼我...”

我动作很小心翼翼，他却咬着嘴唇好像受着什么酷刑。薄薄的嘴唇被他咬的粉嘟嘟的，随着呼吸外翻。好像肥厚的果肉，我低头就咬了上去。

虎牙磨破了他的嘴角，却没听见身下的人喊痛，憋红了脸像个第一次偷东西的小学生。

这辆小车子被我们俩摇地吱嘎作响，糖浆撒了一桌子，白色的奶油被我拿来做润滑，那盒子里的小草莓被震得东倒西歪。

把他们随意组合就可以做出一只漂亮的草莓冰淇淋，我趴在他的颈间，轻轻地吸了一口，那股甜腻冲进我的鼻子，他哼哼着把脸埋在我的衣服里，夏日把我的衣襟都湿透了，透着股汗味，两人交合的地方粘腻一片，分不清哪是汗哪是精液。

他抓着我的肩膀，瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛蹭着我的哨子，好像要把它吃进自己的缝里去。

远处的沙滩上全是来往的人，我和他，草莓冰淇淋摊子，混合着朗姆酒味道的微醺时刻。他手撑着后面的车板，头被我撞得往后仰，也顶在车板上，我低头咬他的喉结。

费劲挤进生殖腔的时候，好像开关打开了，什么东西掐着我的命门，在咬似的。那个温暖的宫房饥渴的吸吮着，我不停的吞咽着来平息自己的情绪，但却无济于事。

他嘴里含混不清，只是，“呜呜”的叫着，好像被踩了尾巴的猫，缩在我怀里瑟瑟发抖。

我不知道他是什么感觉，此刻他是痛苦还是快乐，我们压在一起好像搏斗似的。

这年我二十岁，他二十二岁。我还残存着少年的身体里有什么在叫喊，那一是一道门，而他的把钥匙吞了下去，要我和他唇齿交缠去拿。

我趴在他的颈上舔着，离标记的地方隔一小寸，把那颗小球用舌头打磨，用舌尖在喉结上面画圈，让它变得湿湿亮亮，他吞咽的时候，它上下滑动。

这是炎炎夏日，他被我干了一个多小时，口干舌燥，软了腿求我，让他喝口水。

我指着辽阔海面，“喏，水。”

他欲哭的表情，想要抬手去掀开那个冰桶，我攥住他的手腕，把那根细瘦的胳膊扳回来折在身后，他没办法，只好继续低低地粗喘着让我干。

我眼睛注视着海面，看看有没有那么不走运落水的人，我就要冲过去救他，这是我的职责。

而那时我的泳裤还会是鼓鼓囊囊，如果是个女人，我又要被投诉。我抱住她们穿着比基尼的身体，或是肥胖或是纤细，还海里浮沉，像一棵救命稻草一样被勒住脖子。

见我走神，他伸出了双手搂住我的脖子，一用力，我碰到他薄薄湿凉的唇，香气扑鼻，甜腻软嫩，我低头认真品尝起来，再也不想工作的事。

“How much?”

我第一次光顾他的时候，手里只有一张五美元，他说找不开。

然后我们把车子推到了石头堆旁边，离人群远远的。我搓着他的粉粉的乳晕，问他，多大了，他说他二十二岁，笑起来有点孩子气，怪不得再这里卖冰淇淋，都是为了自己快乐。

我把泳裤脱下来，给他看自己硬邦邦的粗长几把，“Twenty.”

我说的是年龄，他明显会错了意，惊讶的望着它，连碰都不敢碰，我想笑，抓着他的胳膊把他压在案板上。

做完之后，我把那五美金塞进了他的小穴，为了这个他哭了好久。

我是来这里做暑假实习的，过了这个假期，我还要去上学。他要企图绑架一个学生，用眼泪。

“That's messy.”

我每天坐在那个高台子上，要么是盯着海面，要么是盯着他，盯着他被风吹起来的粉红色裙摆，盯着他沿着喉结流下来的汗珠，盯着他胸前被汗湿透的两颗红荔，盯着他的无袖背心，伸手去舀冰的时候，露出来光滑的腋下。

他每天都推着冰淇淋车在这边买，穿着一件粉红色的围裙，时常自己就打扮的像颗大草莓，又没人叫他这么做。

在围裙下面穿上短裤，那么围裙就看起来像件裙子。每天清晨打开冰柜的时候，那种水果的清甜就扑出来，我即使坐在远处也闻的清清楚楚。

那才不是冰淇淋的味道，那是食物的香味，是从他裙子底下散发出来的。他若无其事的准备需要的东西，路过他的Alpha都硬的发疼，盯着那个摊铺，盯着那颗草莓。

他的皮肤是小麦色的，被阳光晒成的，被我白皙的男根顶开屁股的时候，颜色很赏心悦目，精液射到脸上也很鲜明，他总是吵着不要做永久标记，不要做永久标记，第一次做爱的时候我就咬了下去，他只是颤抖着惊呼了一声，却什么都没说。

从此他身上就有了两个味道，让人闻见就醉醺醺的。我跟他说结束假期我就会走，他什么都没说，伸手把身后洞里的白浊掏出来。

一男一女穿着比基尼，从远处循着味道过来了，要买冰淇淋。其实都是因为他，他只要一做爱，身上的味道就甜的像个座糖果工厂似的。

听见声音，他一抖，翻身就起来了，撑着桌面，那两个人就一前一后往这边走。

我看着他慌张的样子，嘴角微微翘起，向前一挺身又插了进去。

他推着我肚子，想让我退出去，我不，顺势抓住了他的腰，又插的更深。

我们那么一前一后的站着，那对男女不可能看不见，走近了之后双目都瞪圆了，还好前面有半扇透明玻璃，给他们找了个假装看不见的理由。

男人把钱放在台子上，他伸出手去拿，指尖沾着水迹，颤颤巍巍的。

他红着脸，是被这沙滩上的万丈骄阳烤的，他把那只勺子深深地摁进柔软的糖霜里，平滑完整的粉红色上面被划出一道大口子，接着又一下，又一下，沟壑纵横，被开垦过的地方糖浆混合着奶油外翻着，露出一些斑驳的边角。

我平静的盯着它，想象它是被我插得水渍淋漓的小穴，是外翻的后穴，总有一天会像这桶被挖空的冰淇淋一样形成松松垮垮的空洞，呼呼地漏着风。

那颗冰淇淋球，被那根棍子一样的工具打磨的浑圆透明，娇艳欲滴，粉嫩可人，表面上粉嘟嘟水淋淋，好像他的屁股，被我的那根棒子搅得一塌糊涂。

他双指捏起一颗草莓，摁在那颗冰淇淋球上，又抖了抖糖粉。

筛子一抖，借着力道，我顶了一下花心，他“咿——！！”的叫了出来，那根蛋卷壳被他攥久了，下面都被泡软了，递出去的时候，一滴糖浆滴在他的指腹上，他收回来顺势舔掉了。

那对男女走了，好像还没离开我们的视线，就把那根刚刚做好的冰淇淋扔了，我承认我不悦了。

那女人身上明明还留着刚刚结束欢爱的味道，为什么瞧不起我们呢。

那男人尝过经过夏日阳光和清冽海水浸泡的草莓，和用最甜腻香醇的奶油做出来的冰淇淋吗。我尝过，把他的大腿搬开，发现前面的挡板上一股白色的粘稠液体正顺着流下来。

“Are u happy now?”

他使出无敌猫猫拳，在我身上又抓又挠。我抓住他的胳膊，然后又制服另一只，换在一只手里，举过头顶，去吻他，分开他的腿，把它们压成一字型，这样他根本动弹不了。

我问他是不是只和我一个人做爱。

他点点头。

那你每天都穿成这样，是为了勾引我吗。他思考了一会，又点头，他的裙子被我掀到肚子处，皮肤被沙子磨的通红，他说他想为了我怀一个孩子。

孩子，一想到这个词我忽然冷静下来，顶在他身体里的东西也抽出来，接着他的肚子蠕动了一下， 从小穴里一股一股的涌出我的精液。

他一边叫着好浪费，一边把流出来的重新掏开塞回去。我不准他乱动，把身体靠近他，舔了舔他的嘴角。

无论什么时候都那么香甜，我没办法，又和他深吻起来，忽然想起什么，我拖着他的后脑勺把他抱上车，他的小腿扣紧我的腰，又进去了。

其实我没有硬起来，但他湿滑的肉穴那么一夹，瞬间就起来了，他是个妖精，其实这才是我们第三次做爱，就学会了怎么轻而易举的把我摇出来。

他干瘦的小屁股摇得整个车都在颤抖，其实那边沙滩上任谁都能看见我们在干嘛，他也不顾风评了，本就是为我而来的，牌坊也没有立的必要。

眼看就又要干开生殖口，他忽然抓着我的胳膊开始淫叫，问我，他紧不紧，问我怎么还不射，是不是嫌他松，他很会吸，身体里有个黑洞似的。

声音一声比一声魅惑酥软，他大张着嘴，口水淫液都飞溅出来。他一边叫着去了，去了，我就全数射了进去。

“肚子...”他捂着自己微微鼓起的小肚腩喊着，“要怀孩子了...”

“..정국.”

我听见他叫我的名字，我瞪大了眼睛。

他昂着头，好像一只垂死的天鹅，刚结束的欢爱味道还留在他带着吻痕的脖子上，他嘴角带着我这辈子无法忘记的戏谑又顽劣的笑容，他看见了我书包上的校牌。

每次他抓着我的头发让我进入的时候，嘴里喃喃着我的名字，把那肥厚的小穴送到我嘴前。

带着奶香味的声音让我神魂颠倒，他的围裙被我扯下来擦精液了，糖浆，奶油，冰淇淋，到处都是，他怎么那么甜，浑身都是那些东西。

我自问是个对人生有规划的人，他却逼得我走投无论。

混乱的这个夏天，还是上个，还是哪一个，我已经记不清了。

那天烈日灼灼，空气中滚动着热浪，沙子依旧是滚烫的，那是暑假的最后一天，我只想站好最后一班岗。

人影都在海上晃动，我坐在椅子上，望着下面，脚趾踩在白色的凳子上来回摆动。我听见有人喊，于是向海上看去，有人在挣扎，他在海里浮沉，好像是抽了筋。

看不清，不知是空气晃动的太厉害，还是他蓝色的头发和浮沉的海面融为了一体。

他头发长长的一直长到耳后，无助地在海里漂浮着，疯狂的挣扎，这样只会下沉的更快。

我冲进海里，熟悉的咸腥冲进我的嘴巴，手指又探入无边蓝色，他的身体已经向下沉落。

我想去抓住他的胳膊，把他拉向自己这边，但男孩的身体向下坠落，那些向上的气泡离他而去。他神色平静，好像躺在一张柔软宽大，安全的毯子里，身体被包裹着，回到了母亲的襁褓。

他静的像尊雕像，在水中静默着，我居然愣了那么一秒才清醒，手指抓住了那具有生命力的肉体。

他忽然苏醒了一般，深吸了一口，气泡从他的口鼻中迸出，他皱起眉头，向前抓住了我的身体，然后紧紧地搂住了。

我断定他在这之前，是想寻死。

我将他拽出了水面，在水中我闻不到他的信息素，我的味道也被大海的咸腥遮盖了。

把他拖上岸，他已经昏迷，捏开他的嘴巴，我开始做人工呼吸。在那时我闻到他信息素的味道，整个把我狠狠地拽住清醒不得，只有嘴巴在机械的做着运动，大脑却麻痹了。

他浓密的睫毛下透亮的眼睛猛然睁开，结束了沉睡而重获呼吸，他长长的呼出一口气，胸口剧烈的起伏。

不停地咳，咳的双眼通红，好像哭过似的。他抬起头来望着我，好像想寻求安慰。我却皱着眉，狠狠地皱着。

他盯着我的双眼，想从我这里读出什么，我转身走了。整理一下胸前的哨子，穿起了我的外套。他岔开腿坐着，双手撑着地面，仰着头望着我。

他张着嘴还在喘息，四处都弥漫着草莓和朗姆的味道，我吞了吞，他发情了。他的手指插进灼热的沙子里，伸出五指，慢慢地插进细软的沙堆里，缓缓地，前进着。

又抽出来，再推进去，有节奏的来来回回，分明的骨节被那片有生命的沙堆强奸了。

我记得我那时二十岁，那是我的二十岁，每次想起来我就恼火，遗精于我有点可耻，从那之后只要夜遗就是做了关于他的梦。

梦里总是我压着他在做爱，在沙滩上，他麦色的肌肤被艳阳烤的滚烫发红，沾着砂砾，蓬勃健康，他大张着腿，淫叫的好像一只发情的猫。

而我正在那个扩张好的鲜红肉洞里进进出出，我咬着牙那么渴望，舒服的不停吞咽，手指把他的大腿内侧都掐出了印子。

他明知道的，他还那么看着我，我只是想救他而已，他却也指了指嘴唇，只是为了勾引我。那两篇薄薄的红唇，好像他的阴唇，把我夹得紧紧地动弹不得。

我听见他的喘息了，就在我给予他呼吸的那一瞬间，他呼出那这世界上最最色情最最淫秽的声音，那不是渴望那是欲望。

即使我狠狠的转身走了，他还是不依不饶的找来了，得逞了，胜利者，这不是在我身下，吸着我的精液，怀着我的孩子。

他的身上有了我的酒味，那个即使是平日也可以麻痹自己的味道，它分化而成，昭示着我的无耻。因为它，我可以假意以为自己醉了，即使做了任何傻事也可为自己开脱。

我从学校辍了学，奔跑回那片海滩，他还站在那里卖冰淇淋，看见我，好像一点也不意外。我的眼睛盯着他微微隆起的肚子，动弹不得。

我的梦遗终于结束了，我娶了他，接回家里，夜夜笙歌。

沙滩上也再也不见那个摊子，他们拿着钱来，空手而归。

我究竟为什么会梦遗，梦遗的时候我心里想着的是我的omega还是他，它是我的成长痛吗。摸着他的孕肚的时候还在想，我为什么不能永远做个孩子呢。


End file.
